Tequila,salt,lemon
by ShinigamiRyuuko
Summary: "Who the fuck came up with this stupid game! All I wanted was to get a few drinks…" The rosette groaned as she rubbed her temples. "Who needs drinks when we can piss the shit out of you?" One-shot. Lemon flavour.


_**Really, really random fic with random places, different faces and squeaking tables. Please do enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of the c___**characters.**_

_**xXx**_

"Ok,ok I have a good one!

"Oh my god Naruto, I said I'm not going to participate in this anymore!"

"But, but-! You can't do that!"

"Oh, just watch me!"

"If you don't answer you won't graduate from medical school!"

"Seriously?"

"I know how paranoid and superstitious you get Sakura-chan."

"..Alright then!"

"Yes!"

"But this is the last time seriously!"

"Ok, ok! So would you rather get the water torture or be skinned alive?"

"The fuck man?"" Kiba shouted from his place across from Temari and her boyfriend Shikamaru.

"Both sound too troublesome but I think I would go with the water torture."

"Really? You'll go mental on the first few days." Neji rose his brow, looking quite earnest in the matter.

"And what are you suggesting? Get skinned alive? Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Technically it is better in some ways. When exposed to massive amounts of pain, the human body just shuts down and you simply lose consciousness."

"Nerd Haruno to the rescue…"

"Mind your own business Uchiha"

"I am actually. Multimilionare dad, playboy sex machine? Ring a bell?

"Small dick , fast ejaculation? Ring a bell?"

"Why are you always ready to rip each other's throats out?"

"What? Me and this cockroach? We're just talking. Right old buddy old pal?" Sakura wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer.

"Hn."

"So does that mean you'll sleep with him if that was the only way to save your best friend, who is a total retard by the way, from a hungry pack of wolves?"

Sakura's eye twitched as her gaze bore holes into Kiba's face " Are you-!"

"Remember you're not graduating if you lie!" Naruto yelled from the other side of the table, waving his hands around as if he was making some voodoo. Everyone smirked or held their breaths as they waited for her answer. They were always awkward around each other. Awkward as in _I-want-t sleep-with-you-but-I-guess-I'll-just-be-mean-and-piss-you-off_." Wait a minute, why would you say I'm a retard?!"

Sighing heavily, eye threatening to pop out from her newly found tic, Sakura finally answered "I guess I have no choice so yes…"

"Oh, is that an invitation?" Sasuke smirked, making her smash his foot with all her might.

"On second thought I'll prepare a proper sauce for his blond ass and throw in this bitch too!" she hissed in Sasuke's face.

"Oh no,no! The answer is final!" Kiba high-fived his blonde friend, who was doing his self-made victory dance.

"Who the fuck came up with this stupid game?! All I wanted to do was to get a few drinks…" The rosette groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"Who needs drinks when we can piss the shit out of you?" Sasuke asked in a rather serious tone, testing her hot temper.

"You know in times like this I really wish you had a set of balls so I could rip them off!"

A loud "Ooooh!" came from everybody around the table. Shit just got serious!

"Sakura takes the lead but only by point!" Naruto announced quite cheered up.

"I won't be needing any since yours are the size of a basketball."

"Aaaand Sasuke's back in the game!"

The look on Sakura's face contained so much hatred and anger that the air around her threatened to explode into a fire-nova and erase the place from the face of the earth.

"I smell too much testosterone in the air. Let me fix that with a new round of shots." Sasuke, wearing the widest smirk his face could sport, grabbed the bottle and poured tequila into the small glasses before spreading them amongst his friends. Sakura was the first one to gulp down the entire content, her gaze never leaving his face.

"I assume you have something to say?" If it was physically possible for his smirk to grow wider, even just by one inch, it did at that very moment.

Suddenly, without any warning, Sakura grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled him into a lip-lock. The shock was so big that he couldn't seem to react in any way except widening his eyes. Using that to her advantage she bit his bottom lip and quickly darted her tongue inside his mouth. As soon as she did, Sasuke was already responding. She was never going to admit it , but he was actually a pretty good kisser .In the spur of the moment Sakura stood from her chair and sat into his lap, straddling his hips. Her hand continued to roam between his raven locks, making him let a low groan that, thankfully, only she was able to hear. His hand travelled from the small of her back up to in-between her shoulder blades. And then, with a strong yank of his hair, she broke the kiss and licked her lips hungrily.

"How's that for a set of balls and raging testosterone?"

She stood up, leaving him dazzled. Sakura was once again back in her chair with shocked set of eyes glued to her. Everybody stood frozen with mouths wide open, gaged from the scene that just played before them.

"W-What did just happen?" Naruto was the first to finally regain control over his lips.

"O-Ok! I think I forgot the oven on so I'll be going! Like right now!" Temari bolted up from her place, grabbing Shikamaru in the process.

"Now that you mentioned it Kiba and I have some… laundry to do!" Neji gave out a '_manly_' squeak as he motioned for the dog-boy to move. Within seconds everybody was on their feet, fumbling around the table, picking up keys and other belongings. Only Naruto stood glued to his chair but eventually he was dragged out by his friends… along with the chair.

Sakura casually poured herself another shot of tequila and gulped in down. The bitter taste of alcohol made her bite down on a slice of lemon.

"What was that?" The deep hoarse voice, belonging to the young Uchiha, made a spark run down her spine. Ignoring the sudden sensation, she casually turned to face him with an innocent smile on.

"You know just tequila and lemon. Noting special"

Sasuke might have been shocked when she jumped him but the expression on her face when she was thrown upon the table was something beyond explanation. His eyes locked with her emerald pools as he hovered over her small body.

"You're really getting on my nerves."

"Really? I haven't noticed."

She pulled him into a lip-lock once again. This time, however, he was in control. His tongue ravished her mouth. The taste of lemon was still there but it felt so sweet, lingering on the tip of his tongue. He smirked as she fought back, trying to win their little battle. No way was he backing down on this. Seeing she had no chance Sakura suddenly sucked out the air from his mouth, forcing him to pull away. She pushed him up and tore open his velvet shirt, making a button tear off and splash into one of the glasses. Her legs quickly wrapped around his waist and she pulled down the damaged clothing. She glided her palms over his bare shoulders, making him take a sharp breath. A smirk graced her face, satisfaction from the affect she had on him filling up her every cell.

It was time beat her in her own game. He pulled her flat against his build chest and kissed her neck. His mouth worked its magic up and down the sensitive skin. By the time he reached her ear, her fingers were already entangled into his raven locks, holding tightly as if her life depended on that.  
With a swing of his arm he cleared the space behind her from all the glasses and lemon slices. Forcing his body forward, he had her lying down on her back. He managed to escape from her skillful fingers and won a few seconds to take in her attire. That blue shit just had to go. His hand slowly unbuttoned the first few buttons and he kissed the newly exposed flesh lightly, making sure to bite every now and then. She smelled like water lilly and rain and that drove him insane.  
Sasuke continued his torture until the last button. Now that she had her top ready to be disposed from, his hand snaked around her waist and forced her to sit up, yanking away the shirt in the process. He kissed her hungrily as his fingers messed around with her belt. Before the rosette knew it, she was once again lifted in the air and her pants were peeled away from her long, creamy legs.

"If you don't hurry I might have to rape you…" Her husky voice made him smirk. With a snap of his fingers her bra was unclasped and thrown away. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer before grabbing the hem of his pants. A light pull was all they needed to slide down to his knees, leaving him only in his silver boxers. Kicking the jeans away, Sasuke sweep his fingers around the lace of her black panties, finally disposing of the last obstacle that stood in his way. His lips never left hers as he quickly entered her with one movement, earning himself a muffed moan. He had her placed on the table once again and guided her legs around his waist. He moved quickly, in and out, feeling every inch of her curvy body. How many times had he imagined her slender body pinned beneath him, moaning noting but his name, tasting her feverish skin and that smart-ass mouth. Now he could finally have it all.

Her legs tightened their grip around his abdomen. Sakura was pushing against his neck trying to deepen the kiss more and more. Sasuke groaned in pleasure as his muscles tightened again and again in the sweet rhythm of their erotic dance. He could feel her whole body shake form the sensation he was invoking within her. His thrusts were becoming harder and harder with every passing moment. Sakura dug her nails into his shoulder as she moaned uncontrollably. His animalistic moves were bringing her closer and closer to the edge. The knot in her abdomen was tightening with every second he spent inside her.

Sweat rolled down Sasuke's cheek as he grabbed her hips tighter. It had become really hard for him to move. The table was squeaking beneath her as he pounded in and out with all his might. The tequila bottle, once gracing the polished wood, was long gone, smashed into pieces over the marble floor.  
Thrusting deeper and deeper Sasuke finally hit that one spot which unleashed the waves of pleasure, waiting form within. Her body trembled with sweet sensation as her nails sank even deeper into his flesh. With one last movement Sasuke found his release, drowning down his moan into their heated kiss.

The last flow of pleasure soon waved off and they both panted heavily. Sasuke leaned his head in the crook of her neck, trying to regain some strength. Sakura could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

His head rose so he could look her in the eye. "You fuck like -"

"A rockstar? So I've been told" She smiled casually while he locked his hands around her waist" You know you're not that bad yourself."

"Are we getting an encore then?"

"Definitely! But we're gonna need more tequila."

_**xXx**_

_**So, yeah, what do you think? Please review I really want to know how I did with this =] .Oh and one more thing-I'm sorry for possible grammar mistakes, typing in English has always been a little bit of a problem for me.**_ _**Well I hope it was a good of a long-time-no-write comeback.**_


End file.
